Brothers Conflict: Jumper
by Pookles
Summary: "I continued to stare at him in shock. There were two possibilities, either we were in a relationship all along and I didn't know about it, or I was in another dimension." Rated T for now.


Pookles: Here is the first chapter of my new story!

Ema: I didn't think it would be that quick for you to write...

Pookles: Me either. I apologize if characters are OOC at all, I'm still trying to figure out what direction to go in with this story.

Ema: Pookles doesn't own Brothers Conflict

* * *

Chapter 1: The Gift

_Ema_

**Saturday, October 29th 9:30 AM**

I woke to the feeling of something poking my face. I opened my eyes to see Papa standing over me, with Juli on his shoulder and Yuusuke-kun and Wataru-chan watching excitedly from the doorway. I saw up and Papa pulled me into a hug.

"Good morning Ema," he greeted.

"Good morning Papa," I replied.

Juli brought me a pair of sweatpants to put on and Papa handed me a sports jacket from my closet. I dressed myself, slipped on my slippers and followed Papa downstairs. Ukyo-san had already made breakfast and everyone else was already eating. Miwa-san's eyes lit up when she saw me come down the stairs with Papa.

"Good morning Ema-chan!" she exclaimed and jumped up to give me a hug.

She pulled away and for a moment I thought that she'd broken my ribs.

"Good morning Miwa-san," I replied weakly, rubbing at my eyes.

"Now, now, I told you to call me "mom"," she commented.

I yawned, I wanted to go back to bed.

"How about you come eat imoto-san?" Ukyo-san suggested, pulling out a chair for me.

I sat down and he pushed in my chair. I began eating while everyone else chatted. I put a piece of toast in my mouth and went into the kitchen to get myself some coffee. I sat back down and Fuuto-kun took the opportunity to comment.

"Geez nee-san, you look like you got hit by a bus," he said.

I glared at him for a moment then took a sip of my coffee before turning back to my eggs.

"Well someone's cranky," Tsubaki-san added.

"Well someone snuck into my room last night and turned off my alarm," I snapped, then regretted it. "Sorry. I'm not a morning person."

"I forgot how cranky you are when you wake up late," Papa commented. "Do you still play violin? Or figure skate? That always made you feel better."

Subaru-san's eyes snapped to me when Papa mentioned that I used to figure skate.

"That was your violin remember?" I responded. "And figure skating costs too much these days."

"You don't have to do it competitively."

I gave him a look.

"Right sorry. I forgot how competitive you are."

I sighed and put my head on the table for a moment. I really hadn't wanted to tell anyone that I used to figure skate, or play the violin. Just watching the old videos made me cringe at my inexperience.

"Well that brings me to my next order of business," Papa began and I snapped out of my trance. "I brought you all presents."

Wataru-chan jumped up, "Papa brought us presents?!"

I smiled, remembering the boxes, and boxes of presents that Papa would bring home for me in the past. The only difference now is that they weren't all for me. Papa handed all of my brothers a necklace, each with a small different colored gemstone. Papa handed me mine and it was white.

"Read aloud the engraving on the back of each and I'll explain about them after," Papa said, putting the necklace on me.

They decided to go in order.

"Instability."

"Inflexibility."

"Disloyalty."

"Insensibility."

"Impatience."

"Disrespect."

"Abrasiveness."

"Dishonesty."

"Inattentiveness."

"Obsessiveness."

"Apathetical."

"Arrogance."

"Verdant."

"Conflict," I read aloud and wanted to punch someone.

"Before you start complaining, allow me to explain," Papa began. "Each of the stones represents a personality defect that could potentially hurt someone you love, or may have already. Once this behavior is corrected, the engraving will disappear, and the stone will shine a brighter shade. This is how the ancient Egyptians protected themselves. By correcting the weaknesses of their people, the Romans stole this from the Egyptians to turn their men into soldiers."

"So why do we have them?" Fuuto-kun asked. "Shouldn't they be on display in a museum somewhere?"

"They are also good luck charms, and make it so that you are less likely to follow that personality defect," Papa finished. "I knew that Ema would find hers fun, but there wasn't anything manly I could've brought home. I don't think Miwa would've liked it if you all were running around the house with Egyptian spears."

Miwa shook her head.

"Just think of them as a good luck charm," I explained.

"Thank you Papa!" Wataru-chan exclaimed, giving Papa a hug. "But what does "verdant" mean?"

"It means young, inexperienced, new," I explained before Hikaru could.

"Also for my princess, I stopped in Germany, and got you a new violin. I also stopped in Russia and got you a new pair of ice skates," Papa said, handing me the respective items.

I opened the violin case to see it made of the white wood of a cherry tree. It was lighter than most other woods and had a pinkish tint to it. The fingerboard, pegs, bridge, tailpiece and chinrest were black. The bow was made out of the same wood as the violin, and the hair was black. The skates were white with protective plastic coverings over the blades, and neon pink laces. There was a half-colored sun embroidered into the back of each skate.

"I love them Papa," I began. "Thank you."

"You're welcome princess," Papa relied. "Would you play us something?"

I went pale and slowly nodded, "um sure...let me go get my score."

I ran downstairs and grabbed my score from my desk drawer and ran back upstairs. I walked into the living room whilst reading my score, frantically searching for something to play. Everyone seated themselves on the couch in the living room and Papa pulled a metal music stand out of his bag for me. I still had no idea how he did these things. I took the violin out of its case and drew the bow across the strings, all of which were horribly out of tune.

"A moment please," I asked as I began to tune the instrument.

It took me a few minutes to tune the strings to their respective pitches. I set the music stand to the side and flipped to the correct page. I knew most of the song already, -given that I had finished composing it yesterday- so I only had to glance at the score when I changed parts. The name of the song was "Affections" and I had written it for Tsubaki-san and Azusa-san to sing.

_(A/N: It's the theme from the Passion Pink video game if you want to listen to it. ;D)_

I began with the guitar introduction then switched to Vocal I, which was Tsubaki-san's part. I thought of the words as I played the melody, then switched to Azusa-san's small solo before the chorus. The chorus was much louder and had a small guitar scale before Azusa-san's solo began. I played his part slightly more relaxed than Tsubaki-san's to show the difference in thought and style. After Tsubaki-san's small solo, the chorus, another guitar solo, I finished with the ending melody that was written for violin. I held the last now for three counts then rested the violin underneath my right arm. Everyone in the room applauded and I took a small bow.

"That was amazing onee-chan!" Wataru-chan exclaimed, "will you teach me how to play?"

"Maybe, but Papa's a better teacher," I explained.

"Well I had a special plan for the boys," Papa began. "I wanted to teach you men how to protect yourselves, and Ema. Even though she's more than capable of protecting herself."

I glared at him for a moment and Wataru-chan cheered.

"Sounds fun," Yuusuke-kun agreed.

"Pass," was the summative answer of the rest.

Papa took Yuusuke-kun and Wataru-chan downstairs to the gym to begin training.

"Couldn't you boys at least humor him?" Miwa-san retorted when they were out of earshot. "He's just trying to bond with you all."

"We have nothing in common with him," Fuuto-kun explained.

"Papa actually was an actor in action movies with my biological father. His background from being an adventurer really helped that," I countered.

Miwa-san nodded to affirm my claim. "A good one at that. I really did make a good decision didn't I?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I'm sure that your sons would agree as well."

Kaname-san shrugged, "you never know who your family might be."

"Speaking of which," Hikaru-san began. "When were you going to tell us that you were a figure skating champion and a virtuoso?"

"Two-thousand yen* Miwa-san," I asked and she slapped the money in my hand.

"What was that?" Hikaru-san asked.

Miwa-san added another two-thousand and I laughed. "Whenever you ask a question or don't know something, Miwa-san gives me two-thousand yen. It's a little bet we have."

"Answer his question though," Ukyo-san prodded.

"It was when I was little when you didn't have to be a prodigy to be good at figure skating. Papa thinks that I am a prodigy, but I haven't practiced in so long," I explained. "The music thing is just a hobby. I used it mostly to help our class win spirit week every year at school."

Miwa-san left the room to answer her cellphone and I decided to let my anger show.

"You guys could at least try and get along with my dad. I'm going to a calendar shoot with your mom today. She wants to make me model in it instead of observing. Do I want to do it? Not really, but who knows? It could be fun, but I won't know unless I try."

I received no response and Fuuto-kun laughed at my suggestion calling my anger a bluff. I decided to pull out my trump card.

"Well it looks like eleven and thirteen are pulling ahead. That's eleven calendars that I don't have to bring home," I shrugged as I put my violin away.

"Ema-chan! Are you ready to go?" Miwa-san called from the kitchen.

"Yes!" I replied, and with one last disappointed look at my brothers, I ran to Miwa-san so we could leave.

* * *

**12:45 PM**

Miwa-san had convinced the photographer to do some fun photos after the calendar shoot. I was on the calendar, dressed as a sexy Mrs. Claus.

"How badly do you want to torture them?" Miwa-san asked me, rummaging through the racks trying to find me something to wear.

Miwa-san could come to town much more often than Papa, and we spent a lot of time together. I had told her about the conflict in the house over me and she actually wanted me to tease them. She was also very good at helping me do it.

"Well I yelled at them to try and spend time with Papa," I explained. "So let's make these a good reward."

* * *

** 2:30 PM**

I was looking at the high-resolution pictures that we'd taken earlier on the car ride home three hours later. The costumes were amazing and the poses were fun. Some pictures were noticeably more mature than others in both senses of the word.

"I want to see their reactions," Miwa-san began as we reached the Sunrise Residence.

"Well, I'm saving these for when they earn them. So I'll tell you their reactions when I give them to them," I responded.

We walked into the living room to see Yuusuke-kun sparring with Fuuto-kun while everyone else watched. My brothers were dressed in their gym clothes and I smiled triumphantly. Miwa-san laughed and quietly commented on how well I could control them.

"Welcome home ladies," Papa greeted after stopping Yuusuke-kun and Fuuto-kun. "Next two."

We watched Natsume-san and Subaru-san spar, the fight lasted ten minutes. Despite Subaru-san being a pro athlete, Natsume-san managed to overpower him and pinned him to the floor.

"Stop," Papa called after Natsume-san pinned Subaru-san. "Any comments Ema?"

"This isn't boxing. It's mixed martial arts. Just keep that in mind and don't be afraid to not be so grounded," I advised and Papa nodded.

"That will be all for today boys," Papa said, dismissing them.

"Ema, do you want to spar?" Natsume-san asked me. "Rintarou keeps saying how good of a fighter you are."

I nodded and discarded my jacket on the couch that had been pushed aside to make room to fight. That left me wearing a pink tank top and black sweatpants with a pink pinstripe up each leg. Natsume-san moved to stand across from me and Papa began the match. Natsume-san ran at me, so I decided to run at him. I stepped forward, and almost slid into a split. I knocked his foot off the ground with my hand and he sailed over my back and into the floor behind me. I stepped forward with my other foot and stood normally.

He jumped to his feet and ran at me, he reached forward to punch me and I turned to dodge, grabbed his arm and spun him, using his own momentum and his locked arm to throw him into the floor again. He dove for my feet and I jumped, stepped on his head and sat cross-legged on top of him. Natsume-san struggled to get free and couldn't, so I flipped him over and pinned him to the floor they way they do in wrestling.

"Stop!" Papa called.

I got off Natsume-san and helped him up.

He smiled at me, "good game imoto-san."

I blushed and my chest burned. I clutched the necklace, then opened my eyes to see that everything was gray. No one was moving. I reached out to Natsume-san, and when I touched his hand, everything turned back to normal and Natsume-san pulled me to him and kissed me in front of everyone. A collective "aw"-ing came from the room.

"Get a room lovebirds!" Tsubaki-san commented.

Natsume-san gently squeezed me, "fine, if that's what you want."

He picked me up bridal style and carried me up to my room. Though apparently it was our room. The white stone on my necklace was green and I was extremely confused.

"Do you want to go out tonight?" he asked as he set me on the bed. "Or do you want to stay in?"

"Can we stay in tonight?" I answered, wanting to figure out what was going on.

Natsume-san smiled before turning on my Xbox and tossing me a controller. We began playing a new game that he had brought me. However my mind kept drifting to what had changed in the past hour, so I kept dying and Natsume-san immediately took notice.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

I paused the game, "what are we?"

"You still can't believe it can you?" he chuckled then pulled me into a hug. "We're a couple remember?"

* * *

_Author's Note: * 2000 yen is about the equivalent of 20 US Dollars _

Pookles: Yay Chapter 1 done! I've been wanting to write something were Miwa and Rintarou are a little more involved.

Ema: Thanks Pooks it's like they're really here.

Pookles: Your sarcasm isn't needed here Ema. .

Wataru: Please read and review! If you don't, well then Pookles will be sad and get angry and beat up Natsume-nii-san again.


End file.
